


Reset

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Community: summerpornathon, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Multi, Queer Het, Rejection, Robot Sex, Robots, Sad, Season/Series 04, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reset button's at the nape of the neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Non-human Characters" challenge at summerpornathon 2012. Thanks to fitz_y for the beta! Inspired by episode 4x09 but can be read without knowing canon.

The reset button's at the nape of the neck. You hold it down until the eyes close. Press it again and they open.

( )

"My name is Lancelot. I am yours to command."

"I'm Morgana. Pour me some whiskey and clear the table. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done."

She used to think it would be fun, giving out orders like a queen, having them obeyed without question. But as she sits on the bed, sipping her drink and watching Lancelot's smooth movements, she can only feel curiously sad.

"Come here, Lancelot," she says, lifting her skirt and peeling her panties down to her ankles. "Start with your fingers."

Even with the basic factory settings, they don't need a lot of instructions. They're obedient, responsive; know what to do when an owner spreads her legs and crooks her finger. 

They all have that same trusting look in their deep doe eyes. The same shoulders broad with simulated muscles, obviously. A cock that'll swell with two strokes and stay thick and hard as long as she needs, keeping up the stimulation until she tells it to "come".

Morgana wraps her arms around her toy and rocks up her hips as it fucks into her. She's never been interested in sex with a man, but this is what Lancelot was made for, and it works. It feels good, for a little while.

( )

"My name is Lancelot–"

"I'm Morgana, and I don't have anyone to talk to. Here, take this lotion. You can massage my back while you listen. If I hadn't left my father's house I could have as many of you as I wanted."

All she's got now is this hand-me-down.

( )

"There's a roach in the kitchen, Lancelot. Go and kill it, clean up, and then come and fuck me."

Gwen never used the reset button, except for the one time. Merlin said it was better that way, to let it ( _he_ , Merlin said, Gwen said) get to know her and anticipate her needs. Merlin had created Lancelot's old personality, both as a challenge for himself and as a present for his best friend. That's why it carried around all his stupid ideas about romantic love.

"He's so lovely!" Gwen would giggle and gush, and Morgana would smile and pretend she didn't want to be sick, because at least talking about "boys" was a chance to sit with Gwen and hold her hand, lean in close and share her warmth. 

But it was beyond creepy, to treat a machine like a person just so you could break its heart, make it write memories of day after day striving to please you and never being good enough.

( )

"I'm Morgana, and you've never belonged to anyone else."

If Morgana could get rid of all her memories and mistakes, she'd do it. Sometimes she drinks until she forgets who she is. (It's not as effective as the drugs they used to give her at home and in the hospital, but she won't go back there.) Sometimes she fucks herself on Lancelot's robot cock until she can't feel anything else. But in the morning everything's still all wrong. Lancelot's lucky, he always gets to start over.

("Would you be awfully insulted if I asked you to take care of Lancelot for me? He's really no trouble. It's just, now that I'm moving in with Arthur I won't have as much space or as much… _you_ know."

"Straight couples are allowed to keep sex toys, Gwen."

Gwen's pretty face creases with frustration. "Can't you be happy for us? Even a little?" 

Morgana's smirk is frozen in place, already starting to ache.)

"I'm Gwen," says Morgana, her voice barely shaking. "I was yours before I was Arthur's." 

A pause, then, "I do not understand."

"You don't have to understand!" she shouts, stamps her foot like a child, starts over. "I'm yours, Lancelot. Let me be yours."

That seems to be close enough to a script it recognizes. Lancelot kisses her deeply and Morgana thinks maybe Merlin wasn't such a programming genius after all, if this was already wired into the model. Then she gives herself over, forgets Merlin and Arthur and Uther, and lets herself be Gwen. Beautiful, sweet, _cruel_ Gwen, swooning senseless in her lover's arms.

She hasn't felt this close to her in months, in years. 

"I would die for you," he whispers.

"I know." 

Her fingers find their way to the back of his neck. She strokes his hair. She lets go.


End file.
